A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. Some electromechanical surgical devices include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and replaceable loading units and/or single use loading units or the like that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use, in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use. These loading units can include jaw members that support an actuatable drive beam to effectuate clamping, cutting, and/or stapling of tissue.
Many of these electromechanical surgical devices, or components thereof, are relatively expensive to manufacture, purchase, and/or operate. There is a desire by manufacturers and end users to develop electromechanical surgical devices that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, purchase, and/or operate.
Accordingly, a need exists for electromechanical surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems that are relatively economical to develop and manufacture, to store and ship, as well as economical and convenient to purchase and use from the end user's perspective.